How To Rock Dance Mix Ups
by AngelTwins527
Summary: There's a school dance coming up at Bruster High and love is in the air, the only problem is that you can't choose your dates.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a new school year. Everybody was excited and love was in the air.

RING RING

"Okay class, there is a school dance on the weekend bu-" started Mr. March but he got caught off by all the noise the class was making, whooping, cheering, someone even jumped off of a desk!

Mr. March started again "BUT, there is a twist! You're not allowed to pick your dates!"

The whole class started to groan.

"Come on! Kacey you start." Mr. March said hoping to break some of the tension between him and the students right now.

"Fine." muttered Kacey.

Kacey picked a name out of a hat.

"Well...who is it?" asked Mr. March with lack of enthusiasm.

"Dean!" Kacey basically shouted

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Molly angrily

"Molly your turn!" said Mr. March while walking to her.

Molly picked a name out of the hat her eyes squeezed shut.

"Please be good please be good" whispered Molly desperately.

"OH COME ON" she screamed when she looked down at the paper in her hands

"Why is life so MEAN?!" her eyes bulged out as she yelled

"Why Kevin why?"

"YOU GOT WHO NOW!" Kevin yelled looking shocked

"YOU, IDIOT!" Molly screamed back

"Oh god!" muttered Kevin feeling suddenly sick

"Please can I get someone else?" asked Molly pleadingly to Mr March

"NO" he yelled

"OH COME ON!" Molly

"Is that all you are going to say?" asked Stevie not wanting an answer

"PLEASE STOP YELLING!" yelled Mr. March

"Anyway, your turn Grace." he said.

"Yay!" shrieked Grace.

"Who did you get?" asked Zander

"You!" screamed Grace

"What now?" Zander exclaimed

"Oh seriously!" Nelson shrieked looking like he was about to cry.

Nelson and Kevin started hugging in shame, no one could pry them apart.

"Stevie! Your turn!" Mr. March said happily, now getting into everything.

"Ok, please be good, please be good." whispered Stevie and she picked out of the hat.

Mr. March started "Nevermind, there is only one person left!"

"Wait, that's Nelson!" cried Stevie

"NO NO NO NO!" yelled Stevie and Nelson at the same time

"Unfair!" whined Zander looking upset.

They all turned around to look at Zander.

"Why do you care." asked Kevin looking at him strangely.

"No reason." Zander mumbled.

 **Fleur and Olivia- This is our first fanfic so please be generous and nice! If you want more leave a review and we will make it happen!**


	2. The Plan - Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so short! We would like to thank** **Alexxiiaa** **for being supportive and wanting more (and also being the only one who reviewed, if you would like a shout out remember to review) Don't forget to check out her stories! Hope you enjoy!**

It was finally time for lunch! Gravity 5 decided to go to the practice room instead of their usual lunch table.

"I can't believe I got stuck with Grace!" Zander kept saying as he tuned his guitar.

"Well, I'm stuck with Nelson!" exclaimed Stevie while fixing her beanie.

"Hey, you know I'm standing right here!" Nelson said while playing Furious Pigeons

"What ever." muttered Stevie

"I can't believe I didn't get Kacey!" cried Kevin

"We all knew it was going to happen, except you Kevin." Nelson said dulley

"You're the only one who got someone they actually wanted to go with!" stated Stevie while looking at Kacey through the mirror.

"Who said I wanted to go with Dean?" asked Kacey

"YOU DID!" the rest of Gravity five said at once

"Ohh yah, I remember now.." said a blushing Kacey

"So, what are we gonna do about our so called 'dates'?" asked Stevie who already had a plan of her own.

"Well...we could listen to Mr. March and go with our dates." suggested Kacey

"Since when did you listen to Mr. March, or well anyone?" asked Kevin not liking the idea.

"Um, since the teacher told me to go to the school dance with the cutest guy in school!" answered Kacey with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hey!" yelled Zander, Kevin and Nelson all at once.

"Or, we 'go' to the dance with our dates then ditch them to go with whoever else we wanted." Stevie said with a fiery look in her eyes implying that if they didn't they would be toast.

"Do we have too?" complained Kacey.

"Yes, you still get to go with Dean anyway!" yelled the rest of Gravity 5 at once getting annoyed.

 **If you want more leave a review!**

 **Thanks, Fleur and Olivia out!**


	3. Secrets Revealed - Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own How To Rock (or it wouldn't be cancelled) or anything else that happens in the story (except for the ideas).**

 **If you would like us to write fanfic about anything else remember to leave a review!**

 **We hope you enjoy!**

All the girls were are the mall (meaning Kacey, Stevie, Molly and Grace). Kacey was waiting for Stevie to finish her shift at Danny Mango's. While she slurped her smoothie she glared at Molly and Grace as they were flouncing around shopping.

"Are you almost done?" asked Kacey desperately.

"Why, you spotted Molly didn't you?" replied Stevie "Don't worry once these people go I can leave."

"Good." said Kacey looking relieved.

As the last person left the store Stevie started to lock up.

"I can trust you right." asked Stevie

"Of course, and I can trust you?" asked Kacey

"Of course." replied Stevie

"I have a secret to tell you!" said both Kacey and Stevie at the same time

"You go first." said Kacey

"Ok, well you can't tell anyone. But I have a crush on Zander." whispered Stevie

"Oh good, I thought you were gonna say you killed someone of something." muttered Kacey.

"Well okay, your turn." answered Stevie

"Ok, don't tell anyone but I think I have started to like Kevin." whispered Kacey

"What! Ok, ok. So you wanna go shopping and talk more about this?" asked Stevie

"Sure thing." replied Kacey.

While that was going on Molly and Grace were talking about some of the same things.

"Molly, I need to tell you something." said Grace

"Ok, go ahead." answered Molly not really caring.

"Ok, I have got the biggest crush on Nelson." Grace said nervously.

"What! You think you know someone then they tell you they like Nelson!"

So as both pairs of friends continued looking for dresses for the dance they talked about their crushes, when it started...

Meanwhile Kevin, Nelson and Zander were in the practice room goofing around.

"Hey, you guys wanna hear something funny?" asked Zander.

"Sure, why not?" answered Kevin.

"Well, I've got a huge crush on Stevie!" replied Zander.

"WHAT!" cried Kevin and Nelson at the same time.

"Dude, what? You can't joke around about loooove." a shocked Nelson continued.

"Yah! Since when?" added Kevin.

"Well for a long time, but can we not talk about it?" asked Zander.

Nelson and Kevin started to have a silent conversation about whether or not they should stop talking about it.

"Fine." they both said sounding annoyed.

At the mall Stevie and Kacey had just run into Molly and Grace. Naturally Molly and Kacey started to fight over who had bought a better dress.

Later that night everyone was lying in bed thinking _I am going to the dance with the wrong person by far!_

 **If you want to find out what happens remember to leave a review! If you want us to write a fanfiction on something else remember to leave a comment and tell us. If you read our profile you can see what we 'specialize' in!**

 **Thanks for everything!**

 **Fleur and Olivia out peeps!**


	4. Before The Dance - Chapter 4

**Hi, thank you everyone for being supportive!Sorry it has taken so long we have had soooo many tests at school.**

 **We would like to give a shout out to Alexxiiaa, HTRobssessed and** **Encantria** **for giving us motivation and wanting more! Don't forget to check out their stories! Remember to leave a review, also if you want us to write about anything different. If you read our profile then you can see what we 'specialize' in! Hope you enjoy**

Kacey and Stevie were getting ready for the dance.

"OMG this is soooooooo exciting" Kacey squealed happily while putting on her dress.

Kacey's dress was pale pink with a glittery gold sash around her waist and she had gold heels and huge golden earrings in the shape of hearts.

Stevie had an ocean blue dress with a silver sash, silver heels and huge star shaped earrings.

Meanwhile with Molly and Grace…

"I can't believe Kacey!" Molly screamed angrily.

"What did she do?" asked Grace looking confused.

"She totally brain washed Dean like why else would he like her?" Molly continued screaming.

"WAIT KACEY CAN BRAINWASH?" Grace screamed confused.

"Well, do you have a better explanation for it?" asked Molly sounding annoyed.

"Ummmm no, except for Dean liking Kacey for not being a bully." Grace whispered not wanting Molly to hear. But Molly did hear and she picked up the high heel book and threw it at Grace missing by a millimeter.

"HEY!" Grace yelled "That hurt!"

"It didn't even touch you" Molly cried.

With The Boys

"WHY…...IS…IT…..SO…..Hard…...To….Put….On….A….TIE!" Kevin panted looking at himself in the mirror while struggling to put on his tie.

"Look, why don't you watch carefully this time." suggested Zander putting his tie back on.

"Maybe you might get it after the 100th time." he added whispering.

Nelson and Zander were already ready, they were just waiting for Kevin to finish up. While Zander helped Kevin put his tie, Nelson played Furious Pigeons trying to get ahead of Kevin. Finally all the boys were ready to go.

As they arrived at the dance they were still twenty minutes early. However Andy was there and as soon as they walked in he started talking.

"Where were you guys! The dance started an hour ago!" skreiched Andy.

"No it starts in twenty minutes." replied Zander quitely.

Stevie and Kacey had just finished putting their make up on and were ready to go. Same with Molly and Grace.

About fifteen minutes later they all showed up to the dance ready to dance with the wrong people. At that very moment everybody thought (except Molly) _I can't believe I'm doing this._

 **In the comments tell us what you think our next fanfiction should be about. Also please tell us what we can do better and what you like! Thanks Fleur and Olivia.**


	5. Confessions - Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks for all the views! We want to thank Alexxiiaa for the continuous support. If you would like us to continue this story after this chapter remember to leave a review! Also if you want us anything else tell us! Hope you enjoy!**

Zander was bored like MAJORLY BORED since his date was Grace and she was just watching Nelson and was talking about fairy princesses.

"Look Grace as fun as it is standing here listening to you I really need to go." he said slowly edging away from the blonde.

"Okay" Grace said cheerfully "Bye." Then she walked up to Nelson and started chatting about unicorns.

Zander walked around for a while looking for Stevie, finally he found her talking to Kacey.

"Hey guys." he said smiling at Stevie

"Hey" Stevie said happily

"Do you guys need a minute?" asked Kacey

"Yes!" they both said at once.

"I need to tell you something." whispered Zander.

"Me too." answered Stevie

"Sooo you go first …" Stevie said nervously

"Umm okay weeeell you see well umm ….. urr well Ireallylikeyouasinmorethanafriend!" he blurted out.

"That's what I was going to tell you!" Stevie cried happily.

"Really wait does that mean that um maybe you might just go out with me?" Zander asked nervously.

"OF COARSE" Stevie squealed like a girl for the first time in public, but she couldn't help herself. Both of them had been waiting for this day for a long long time!

"Let's go tell our dates, that we aren't their dates anymore." suggested Stevie.

So they both went off to tell Grace and Nelson, who were surprisingly okay with it. They both were planning on telling their crushes their feeling tonight.

With Kevin and Molly

"OMG this is sooooo boring" Molly screamed out wishing she had just stayed home, since Dean was paying no attention to her.

"You can leave if you want" Kevin said looking bored

"I can't, it will make me look bad." Molly said rolling her eyes like Kevin was super stupid.

"Fine, I'll leave then." Kevin replied getting up and walking over to Kacey.

"Hey" Kacey said when she saw Kevin.

"Hiiii!" Kevin squeaked nervously

"Would you like to dance?" asked Kacey nervously.

Then they both walked to the dance floor next to Stevie and Zander.

"I really like you Kacey." whispered Kevin.

"Me too." Kacey whispered back "I mean I like me, but I also like you to. I mean like like as in more than friends."

"REALLY!" Kevin screamed excitedly making everyone turn and look at him strangely

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Kacey yelled nervously before turning back to Kevin.

At that moment the song Break Free By Ariana Grande came on (Fleur: I was listening to this song at the time with my good friend )

"Come on I love this song Kacey squealed and everyone started break dancing YAY.

Nelson saw that everyone was confessing feelings and then dancing so he thought he should do the same with Grace. Weirdly enough Grace had the same thought. They both started walking towards each other but they were looking at the dance floor.

Bang! They both fell to the ground while helping Grace up Nelson started to talk.

"I really like you Grace. More than a friend. I think I may be in love." he said while looking at the floor.

"Me too, I am in love with unicorns." Grace said Nelson looked disappointed so she added "You wanna know something else I really like?"

"Sure." Nelson replied

"You." Grace squealed happily

"YES!" Nelson cried punching the air

"It's finally happening!" he screamed while pulling Grace onto the dance floor.

 **Thank you for reading and being supportive! Don't forget to review, if we should continue or start a new one. WE LOVE ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! If you want a shout out review! HUGS AND KISSES ALL AROUND!**

 **FLEUR AND OLIVIA OUT!**


	6. The End - Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry we haven't uploaded in awhile we didn't meet up on the weekend to work on it.**

 **We would like to say thanks to Encantria.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

All of gravity five were in the band room talking about how good last night was. Meanwhile in the Perfs bathroom all Molly was doing was complaining to Grace, who wasn't even listening that well.

"I mean, everyone got to dance with who they liked so why couldn't I?" complained Molly.

"Maybe you just need to make the first move." suggested Grace.

"Yah Grace I'll go do just that. It will definitely go well!" Molly sarcastically said.

"What! Kacey did it and it worked. It could go well." Grace fired back.

"Fine, I'll try but if it doesn't go well it was your idea and if it does go well it was mine." Molly said not wanting a discussion.

"Fine." muttered Grace.

Molly left the bathroom and walked up to Dean, who was actually right outside the bathroom.

"I need to tell you something." Dean whispered into her ear.

"Yes." whispered Molly with butterflies in her stomach.

"Well I know you're into me and that you like me …" Dean started

"Yes!" interrupted Molly.

"Well I just want you to know that it just won't work out and I'm not into you the slightest bit. Sorry it's not you, it's me …. well actually it is you, all on you." stated Dean sounding much more relaxed once he had finished.

"What!" Molly yelled looking shocked

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DEAN! I GAVE YOU MY EVERYTHING!" She screamed

"Really name one thing." Dean said sheepishly.

"BU - ahh - what abou-" stuttered Molly "Yuh, I knew this would go all wrong. It was Grace's idea!" shrieked Molly as she walked away with one hand in the air signaling that she wanted no response.

In the Band Room

"THAT WAS SOOOOO FUN" Kacey squealed dramatically.

"I know!" squealed Stevie for the second time in two days.

"Our dream come true!" shrieked Kevin Nelson while jumping up and down hugging each other.

"Did you have fun?" asked Stevie looking and Zander worriedly.

"Yah, but I just realised something. I like Molly." replied Zander.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone.

"Relax, it's a joke. I just wanted to see how you would react." said Zander laughing.

Everyone was relieved.

"You better be." murmured Stevie.

Zander looked really scared now, but seconds later they were cuddling again.

Later Grace walked in and started to cuddle with Nelson, seconds later all the couples were cuddling. Molly was standing at the door glaring at everyone who looked happy.

 **THE END**

 **We already have ideas for more HTR and Harry Potter stories so keep a look out!**

 **Fleur and Olivia out!**


End file.
